Tension
by Ms. Catnip
Summary: It started the same way nearly all of their interactions ended. With a pointless argument neither could remember the beginning to, and likewise had no desire to back down from.  Sam Flynn/Dillinger Jr


Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I be writing it as fanfiction?

Warning(s): A blowjob, stubbornness, and liberal use of adjectives. Also a minor case of _feels_.

* * *

><p>It started the same way nearly all of their interactions ended. With a pointless argument neither could remember the beginning to, and likewise had no desire to back down from.<p>

It had been Sam who started it that time, waiting until the others left the boardroom before he called out for the programmer to stay behind for 'a word', not even bothering to mask the derision that colored his tone. Hell, he couldn't even remember his excuse for making him delay his lunch.

Nothing else mattered when it got like this, all grit teeth and wild words that neither really heard as one stepped in close under the guise of intimidation, and the other's voice dropped for attention they'd already received.

It was the same as it had always been, teetering as it stood on the edge of one kind of tension and threatened to fall down into another entirely, only to totter right back when the verbal blows began.

But this time Sam's words dissolved into nothing but a hot breath on Junior's face, and in no more than an instant the blond was pressed against the wall, and the safety of the ledge they'd created crumbled beneath the impact.

"What are you—" He began to ask with indignation before he found his words swallowed in a breath stealing kiss, and despite what he might have deluded himself into believing before he found his own hands clinging to the leaner man's shoulders desperately as he felt deft fingers working his belt.

"I'm shutting you up." Sam heard the older man speak into the kiss, his voice a potent mix of purr and growl that made his hips buck impatiently. "_Stay still_." He commanded, and despite himself the young heir did.

The image of Edward dropping to his knees, the movement as graceful as those were fingers at his keys, was almost too much for even _his_ pride to successfully hold back the urge to free his straining erection himself, or at least ask the other man to hurry. In a rare show of mercy Junior doesn't make him wait long to feel the cool air finally kissing his sensitive skin, and Sam's eyes snap open to watch as plush lips soon follow.

There was a beat, a moment where both could only stare at their oddly won prize before Junior took advantage of the distraction and wrapped his lips around the head, eliciting a soft groan that stroked his ego, but nowhere _near_ enough to satisfy it.

He could be louder than that, Junior was certain, and he wanted to know first hand just how much his new superior could come undone.

Sam's fingers tangled roughly in the dark locks as the other began to take him in entirely, and tightened as he was rewarded for the treatment by a dexterous tongue sliding and caressing over his hard flesh. Hot wet heat, pliant and inviting, but the pace was too slow to be called perfect. On the contrary, it was _maddening_. "_Fuck_, Junior.."

He's too hypnotized by the sight of his cock disappearing into that glistening red mouth to keep his hips still a moment longer. His thrusts were shallow, matching that damnable pace as soft grunts escaped the both of them from the added sensation. "Just.. nngh.. _please_.."

He could feel the smirk.

Finally the brunet's head began to bob faster, one of his hands wrapping around the base to stroke in time with his ministrations, and unexpectedly the blond finds himself _seconds_ from toe-curling bliss.. when Junior pulled back to look at him with glimmering eyes and teasingly lick along his shaft, heedless of the disappointed noise that came from above.

"Goddamn tease.." Sam breathed as he felt that mouth sucking along the side and brushing against the tip without ever taking him back in, and somewhere in the haze of lust he managed a glare, receiving nothing more than the same cocky expression he'd been treated to before.

He should have seen it coming, known better than to think this smug and gorgeous bastard had anything planned but to wait until he was lost in the anticipation before engulfing his throbbing erection again, and this time the pace was nothing short of unrelenting.

The programmer groaned again, loudly, as fingers tightened in his hair. His free hand clung to the back of the younger man's thigh just for something to hold as he felt his throat work around the cock as he took him in deeper, the wet sounds of the blond's flesh slipping between Junior's quickly swelling lips doing nothing for his previous desire to make this last awhile longer. To keep Sam here until something more snapped and his daily routine was further disrupted by a hard fuck against the conference table.

But the sounds were too much, the hushed moans and heady breaths of "Eddie, _oh god_" making it impossible to keep from reaching down and rubbing himself through his jeans, uncaring of the stain he'd leave when he could worry about it later. Nothing else mattered. Not when Sam was panting his name, not when he could feel the suddenly erratic thrusts the man above him was giving, not when he could feel the muscles tense beneath his fingers and—

"Ed!" Sam shouts but he doesn't hear it, too busy whimpering as his mouth was filled and calloused fingertips brushed over one of his cheekbones, dutifully swallowing down everything as he palmed himself faster to catch up. Which didn't take long.

Junior pulls back when he feels Sam begin to soften, licking his cum stained lips clean before rising with an unsurprising amount of dignity and reaching for the coat he'd discarded at some point on the table and by the time he'd finished straightening himself out Sam had done the same.

Ed pauses but Sam doesn't, already out the door to chase after the next brilliant idea the other would shoot down as ridiculous to start the cycle over again. Nothing had changed, not really.

Only Sam was the one leaving now, and there was nowhere left for Junior to fall.


End file.
